


Unpredictable

by pirate_cat



Series: Arranged Marriage [2]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, this is pretty much all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage is kind of awkward. Not that Carlos isn’t attracted to Jay. He is, he totally, <i>totally</i> was. It’s just, well, they met and now they’re married. It’s <i>weird</i> to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a 5sos song. A lot of people requested a sequel to the first one, so I hope you guys like it!

The wedding was stunning. It was clear the parents had wealth. Carlos, for once, was kind of happy with his mother’s decision. The problem is -- marriage is kind of awkward. Not that Carlos isn’t attracted to Jay. He is, he totally, _totally_ was. It’s just, well, they met and now they’re married. It’s _weird_ to be honest. Mere minutes before they even knew they were getting married, Carlos and Jay were telling each other things they’d never even told Evie or Mal respectively. Now that they’re married though, the both feel a certain indescribable pressure on them. Sure, there’s nothing that makes them have to do things together, but they still like each others company.  
“So,” Carlos started after taking in a deep breath as he played around with the scrambled eggs on his plate. Jay looked up at him from his bowl of cereal with an eyebrow raised. “Are you doing anything tonight?”  
Jay shrugged. “Mal and I were thinking of going out. I don’t have to though.”   
Carlos lifted his own shoulders in a shrug, looking around their kitchen. Due to their parents wealth, an apartment was bought in order for them to live together. Since it was arranged, they didn’t really have to, but neither of them wanted to live with their parents anyway. “I was just thinking we could do something. Just you and me.”  
“Any ideas?” Jay asked as he turned his full attention to Carlos.   
“Well, no,” Carlos admitted. “But we don’t have to go out or anything. We can stay in, if you want.”  
Jay chuckled. He knew Carlos would prefer to stay in, not him. “I’m fine with whatever. It kind of looks like your nails could do with a new coat.”  
Carlos looked down at his hands and blushed. He hadn’t even known Jay noticed he painted them. “Oh, you...you don’t mind that?”  
Jay furrowed his brow. “No? It was one of the first things I noticed about you, really.”  
Carlos’ blush fiercened as he leaned over to give Jay a small peck on the cheek. “You don’t think it’s, like, _too_ gay?” Jay started to laugh, but then stopped when he saw the look on Carlos’ face. “Jay!”  
“Sorry, sorry,” he said, trying to decrescendo his laughter. “C, I’m sorry, but, you do realize we happen to be in a gay marriage, right?”  
Carlos dropped his face into his hands, hiding his face in embarrassment. “Shut up,” he mumbled.  
Jay’s laughter started up again, reaching out to rub his hand softly on Carlos’ back. “But, hey, I have an idea.”  
Carlos slowly picked his head back up to look at his husband. “It’s not going to embarrass me further, is it?”  
“Nope,” Jay answered with a shake of his head. “How about, we stay in, I re-paint your nails, and we can talk about our first impressions of each other or something. Unless that sounds _too gay_.”  
Carlos laughed a little, giving Jay a light shove. “I told you to shut up!” he exclaimed, although Jay knew he wasn’t too serious.  
“Well? What do you think?”  
Carlos calmed himself, finally supplying Jay with a shrug. “Sure. It can’t cause any harm.”

>>>>>

Jay tied his hair into a messy bun, waiting for Carlos to come out with his small basket of nail polish. “What’s taking so long?” Jay called to Carlos.  
“I had to hide it, but I may have hid it too well,” Carlos answered.  
Jay furrowed his brow, leaning back onto their sofa. “Why did you hide it in the first place?”  
“Found it!” Carlos exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom, giving Jay the basket and sitting next to him. “It’s stupid. Never mind.”  
Jay shrugged, deciding not to pressure him about it. “So, what color do you want? Still black and white?”  
Carlos looked up as he thought for a moment before bringing his attention back to Jay and shrugging. “Up to you, I guess.”  
Jay looked through the colors, picking a pastel yellow. “How about this?” he asked, holding it up.  
Carlos nodded and Jay picked up the nail polish remover and a cotton ball so he could remove the rest of the polish already on Carlos’ nails. “So,” he started.  
“So?” Carlos questioned, furrowing his brow. “So what?”  
“So are we going to be gay or what?”  
Carlos rolled his eyes. “I hate you,” Carlos said with a small laugh and a fond smile upon his face.   
“That still doesn’t answer my question,” Jay commented, finishing the first finger and moving on to the second.   
“I’m already super gay so it shouldn’t be too hard.”  
Jay nodded, quickly finishing up what was left. “Good. Anyways, first impressions?”  
“Considering I was literally in your lap with your tongue down my throat should give you a good idea,” Carlos mumbled, looking up from his hands to Jay who was twisting open the bottle of nail polish.   
Jay rolled his eyes. “Carlos,” he whined, dragging out the ‘O’ sound.  
“Fine, fine,” he smiled, keeping his hands still as Jay started painting the first nail. “Clearly I thought you were uber hot.”  
“Is that all, C? I’d hate to think our marriage is just based on looks,” Jay said, pretending to be offended.  
“Jaaaaayy,” Carlos chuckled. “First of all, no that’s not it. I didn’t even choose you.”  
“I wasn’t even your first choice? This is news to me. I can’t believe this is all coming out now.”  
“Jay!” Carlos exclaimed, laughter in his voice. “If you make me laugh too hard, my hands will be shaking and my nails will suck!”  
“Carlos, you see, I’ve never actually painted nails before. So they might suck anyways,” Jay admitted with a smile. “But practice makes perfect, right?” Before Carlos could respond, Jay started talking again. “Sorry, sorry. Continue, yeah?”  
Carlos sighed, thinking back to the night he met Jay. “I thought, ‘Damn, why can’t I be marrying him?’ Plus, you know, when we actually started talking, I really really liked you. It was so nice because you could relate. Like, Evie is great, but there’s things we can’t relate on. But you and I, we just clicked. And I really liked that.”  
Jay grinned, gently dropping the hand he was working on and moving to the next one. “Really?” he asked, looking into Carlos’ brown eyes, so beautiful and sparkling they looked like gems.   
Carlos nodded, and Jay slowly leaned in to kiss him. “Did you honestly think any different?” Jay shrugged, looking away sheepishly. “Alright, well. You’re turn.”  
“I noticed you didn’t look like you belonged at a party.”  
Carlos rolled his eyes. “Great. I’m glad it’s that obvious.”  
“Carloooooos,” Jay started, “but I realized how cute you were.”  
“Which I’m still in shock of,” Carlos interrupted.  
“ _And_ ,” Jay continued, giving Carlos a glare that said _if you interrupt me one more time…_ Carlos put his one free hand up in surrender carefully so as not to ruin the paint. Jay continued to talk about what he had first liked about Carlos, definitely not missing the small, cute smile Carlos thought he was hiding. He did get distracted a little as he started talking and not painting, but Carlos didn’t mind. He felt lucky that this is how things ended up. Jay eventually finished up painting the last of Carlos’ nails, Carlos blowing on them to help them dry more. Jay genuinely did a nice job, especially for his first time.

>>>>>

The two continued talking about everything and nothing, going from sad topics like their parents abuse to mindless thoughts like how long Evie takes to get ready. Eventually Carlos ended up on top of Jay’s lap like when they first met. “‘m kinda tired,” Carlos mumbled in between kisses.   
“Wanna go to bed?” Jay asked.   
Carlos shrugged, placing his head in the crook of Jay’s neck. “Yeah,” he said after a bit with a small nod. He moved off of Jay, but once Jay stood up he easily picked Carlos off the floor, carrying him to their bed bridal style. Maybe marriage didn’t have to be too awkward after all.


End file.
